memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nanietta Bacco
in the Palais de la Concorde, 2380.]] Nanietta "Nan" Bacco (b. 2292) was a Human female politician from the Federation Member State of Cestus III who became Federation President in October of 2379. Cestus She began her political career as a representative for Pike City's Fifth District. In 2368, she was elected Governor of Cestus III, and served in that office for eleven years. During her term, she successfully dealt with a major population hike occuring as a result of an influx of refugees from former Federation worlds that had been conceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370. Five years later, the Cestus III government worked with Starfleet to repell an attempted Gorn invasion. (comic book: The Gorn Crisis) Bacco was subsequently able to negotiate a historic peace treaty on behalf of the Federation with both the Gorn Hegemony and the Metrons; this achievement was particularly significant, as it was almost unheard-of for noncorporeal entities to agree to enter into legal treaties with corporeal nations. (novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) :Bacco did not appear in ''The Gorn Crisis, but the information from this story was incorporated into her background.'' Special Election In late 2379, Federation President Min Zife unexpectedly resigned his office following the disasterous Federation invasion and occupation of the Republic of Tezwa. Bacco had been convinced by her chief of staff, Esperanza Piñiero, to attempt to run for office, but Zife's resignation forced the Federation Council to call for a special election a year early, cutting short her campaign time to only one month. Bacco ran on a campaign of the preservation of the Federation/Klingon Alliance, attempted peacemaking, and a promise not to make rashness a standard decision-making practice, as had been common during the Zife Administration. Her opponent, Federation Special Emmisary Arafel "Fel" Pagro, ran on a compaign of increased militancy and a discontinuation of the Federation/Klingon Alliance; Bacco successfully convinced the electorate that such militancy would lead only to needless war, and won the election after a highly successful debate with Pagro on Luna. (novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) She assumed office in October of 2379. (novel: Articles of the Federation) First Year Bacco's first year in office did not start off well. Only days after assuming office, Shinzon of Remus launched his coup against the Romulan Imperial Senate, murdering all but one senator and installing himself as Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire with the support of the Romulan Imperial Fleet. Shinzon initially made peace overtures and requested that the USS Enterprise be sent to Romulus for negotiations. It later became clear, however, that Shinzon's true intent was the subjugation of the Romulans and the elimination of humanity, and the Enterprise only barely saved Earth from destruction at the hands of a thalaron weapon. (Star Trek Nemesis.) Hoping to avoid the complete destabilization of the astropolitical scene, Bacco decided to send a convoy of Federation starships, led by the USS Titan, to Romulus in an attempt to help the subsequent factions vying for power come to an agreement. The Titan's commanding officer, William T. Riker, reached an agreement whereby all Remans became protectorates of the Klingon Empire, leading to a Klingon presence in Romulan space. (novel: Titan: Taking Wing.) The Bacco Administration suffered an early PR failure when the Palais de la Concorde's Travel Office was decieved by the Romulan Ambassador to the Federation into believing that a high-ranking member of the Romulan clergy was planning on visiting Earth. Despite the public outcry, Bacco refused to fire anyone at the Travel Office, noting that she would not punish honest mistakes. In January of 2380, President Bacco delivered an impassioned speech to the Council of the United Federation of Planets, demanding that they not renew trade with the world of Aligar, 90% of whose population was enslaved. While the Council acquiesed, many councillors resented what they percieved as Bacco's questioning of their patriotism and so stonewalled the president's sub-council nominations, nearly causing the government to grind to a hault before Bacco apologized. March saw a foreign policy crisis when a 200-year-old Romulan ship, renamed the RFV Vkruk and crewed by Remans, arrived at Starfleet Outpost 22, a base along the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Remans requested asylum in the Federation, claiming that they had been persecuted by their fellow Remans. The Bacco Administration was unable to persuade the Klingon leadership to allow the Remans asylum into the Federation, and were unable to do so themselves without endangering the Khitomer Accords given the Klingons' jurisdiction over the Reman populace. The issue became moot when the Vkruk then launched a suicide assault upon the base, ramming itself into Outpost 22 and killing three Starfleet officers. In better news, however, Bacco was able to negotiate an accord with Carreon granting Federation Member State Delta the right to use the Carreon water recliamation system in return for the Carreon's righ to establish a scientific base on a neighboring world under Deltan jurisdiction. President Bacco, however, was able to convince the Klingon High Council to hand jurisdiction over the world of Klorgat IV to the Remans, who agreed to allow themselves to be removed from Romulan space en mass rather than retaining ownership of the continent of Ehrie'fvil as under Capt. Riker's original deal. May of 2380 saw a goodwill tour of several planets throughout the Federation, including Lembatta Prime, Ventax II, Kessik IV, Cestus III, and Andor. The highly successful tour helped offset the subsequently disasterous state dinner held in the Roth Dining Room with representatives of the Trinni/ek. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, the Trinni/ek neurological system was dependent upon a form of radiation emitted by their star; when they left their system, their behavior became irrational and hostile before they withdrew from the dinner. The evening of the dinner, former President Jaresh-Inyo of Grazer died in his sleep. President Bacco attended a state funeral held on Mars for the former president along with former President Amitra of Pandril; former President Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria was unable to attend, and the absence of former President Min Zife was also noted. Shortly thereafter, a rogue fleet of Romulan warbirds, led by Admiral Lhian Mendak of the IRW Rhliailu, blew up much of Klorgat IV's moon, creating a major diplomatic incident when it was originally believed that the Romulan Star Empire, now led by Praetor Tal'Aura, was responsible. May also saw President Bacco delivering the commencement address at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. August saw the renewal of humanitarian aide to the still-rebuilding Cardassian Union, led by Castellan Alon Ghemor after its near-defeat in the Federation Council. That month, the Trinni/ek delegation returned to the Palais to attempt to repair their damaged relationsip with the Federation, and the true cause of their anomalous behavior was determined, leading to reproachment between the states. In further developments, Admiral Mendak and his rogue fleet commited suicide with their honor blades in the Vorni system to evade capture by Romulan officials. October saw the unexpected retirement of Starfleet Admiral William Ross, then serving as Starfleet Command Liason to President, from service. A high-profile legal case involving the disposition of a Soong-type android known as B-4 was resolved that month by the Federation Judiciary Council, with the deciding vote being cast by Councillor Eleanna of Delta, a controversial appointee of Bacco's who had been nominated after her initial nominee, Councillor Artrin na Yel of Triex had become embroiled in a scandal involving the unconstitutional imprisionment of a Federation citizen. B-4 was determined to be a sentient creature and plans to dismantle the android in order to study it were discontinued. Plans also went underway that month for a summit between the President Bacco, Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire, and Praetor Tal'Aura. October also saw the passing of a comprehensive transporter technology upgrade bill by the Federation Council. In December, President Bacco ordered that the son of Tzelnira be allowed into the Federation to recieve specialized medical treatment for a rare disease at Starbse 1, though the child eventually died. Later in the month, the summit between the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan leaders went underway at Mount Dalwik on Grisella. At the confrence, President Bacco convinced Chancellor Martok to discontinue the Klingon Empire's expansionist policies in return for the renewal and new creation of several trade agreements, including a more extensive technology-sharing program. President Bacco also convinced Martok to provide support for a civilian science organization known in Federation Standard as the Matter of Everything and in Klingonese as HapHoch, an organization previously banned in the Klingon Empire. At the summit, Praetor Tal'Aura also revealed to her counterparts that Romulan Commander Donatra had assembled a fleet at Archernar Prime and was planning on declaring the existence of the Imperial Romulan State, with herself as Empress. Tal'Aura noted that the worlds Donatra was planning on annexing for the Imperial Romulan State included Xanitla, Ralatak, and Virinat, and that these were the Star Empire's prime farming worlds. While President Bacco refused Praetor Tal'Aura's request that the Federation provide military aid in recapturing Imperial State planets, she also made it clear to all parties involved that she would provide humanitarian aide to the Romulan Star Empire if necessary. In the closing days of 2380, President Bacco travelled to the world of Koa aboard the [[USS Venture (NCC-71854)|USS ''Venture]]'' to witness the ceremonial entry of Koa into the United Federation of Planets as a Member State. Misc. Bacco was a fan of baseball, and traveled to Cestus III during the first year of her presidential term to throw the ceremonial first pitch on opening day. (novel: Articles of the Federation) Bacco, Nanietta